Graylu Angst Week 2017
by MWolfe13
Summary: Submissions for Graylu Angst Week 2017. Rating might change. Nightmare. Wounds. Stars. Fate. Guilt/Regret. Ice. Unrequited Loved. Bonus Days! Apology. Punishment. Lost.
1. Nightmare

**Welcome to my very late submissions for Graylu Angst Week 2017. I'll get them all posted as I edit.**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail. If I did I would already know the ending to this wonderful series instead of having to wait 10 chapters like everyone else.**

 **Warning: These are Angst week submissions, so I guess... Expect everything and anything? If anything that can cause Angst trigger's you, this is the warning to proceed if you think you'll be okay.**

 **Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

 **Day 1: Nightmare**

" _Lucy!"_

 _Gray desperately shouted her name, praying for any sign that she was conscious enough to answer him. They needed to get out of there. The building was going to collapse any minute. He was out of magic power. He couldn't use his ice to hold the crumbling structure up._

 _He continued to shout her name, his voice growing more panicked by the second. He couldn't lose her, not her, not his Lucy. She was the light at the end of the tunnel. She was the glue that held their team together. He would be lost without her. The darkness that always threatened to overtake would have succeeded long ago without her in his life._

 _Gray jumped when an armor clad hand grabbed his shoulder. "Gray, we need to leave."_

 _He shook his head. "We can't! Lucy's still in here somewhere. We need to find her! Where's Natsu!"_

 _Erza's eyes were sad as she replied. "He's still out from the last fight. Happy flew him away. We won't find her in time."_

 _Gray denied this vehemently. He wasn't leaving without Lucy. "You can leave." He turned, watching a pillar crash not far ahead. "She's in here somewhere. I won't leave without her."_

 _Renewed determination coursing through him, Gray stalked forward. He was ready when Erza reached over and grabbed him, but his magic was still depleted and so he stood no chance as she dragged him away. He cried, railing at her that she needed to let him go. She needed to help him find Lucy._

 _The building didn't last another five minutes after they'd exited. It shuddered and collapsed, taking Gray's light with it. He knew in his heart, somewhere in the rubble of the destroyed building, that his blonde haired girlfriend's body was now waiting to be found. Her magic had been near gone as well, and the only three Celestial Spirit's that could come out on their own had already done so, and had left severely injured._

 _Grief, the like of which he hadn't felt since Ur had died, struck him. He let out a wail full of pain, and mourning. His legs had no strength left, leaving him kneeling on the ground._

 _He didn't care that Erza was sobbing behind him, regret in her voice as she asked Lucy to forgive her. He didn't care that they were both bleeding from various wounds. He didn't speak as a barely conscious Natsu flew over with Happy, shouting questions at them. He didn't move when Natsu started tearing through the rubble._

 _All he could feel was pain, and then a numbness that spread through every part of his body. His heart, his light, was gone and now there was only darkness._

Gray gasped as he shot up in bed, gripping his covers tightly, breathing through the pain that squeezed his heart. He wasn't in that building. He was home, safe, with a very much alive blonde sleeping next to him.

It had all been a nightmare.

Laughing slightly in relief, Gray turned to spoon Lucy, but then stopped short as reality caught up with him. Her side of the bed was empty, had been empty for months now. Her scent no longer lingered on her pillow. His nightmare hadn't been a dream, but a memory. For a brief moment after he'd woken up, he'd been free of the constant pain that gripped his heart.

The dreams weren't always like this. Sometimes, he actually found Lucy and they'd make it out just in time, just like he and Erza had done. More often than not, Gray dreamed of dying right alongside her, curled around her protectively, like he could give her that last bit a protection. Gray wished things had gone that way. Dying with Lucy was better than the hell he was living now.

His life was his worst nightmare come to life, and Gray longed for the day he could be with his light again, never to be separated again.

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think in the Reviews!  
**


	2. Wounds

**Thank you Bluezoroark and KrispiKreme for following this Angst Week!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Feedback is always welcome!**

 **Warning: Angst, and mentions of Suicidal thoughts. Please don't read if this might be a major trigger for you.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Wounds**

Gray was waiting for her when she got home.

Lucy suppressed a sigh when she saw the decanter almost empty on the table. This had been a recurring theme in their household every since the accident. She'd go out on a job, feel guilty every time it took longer than expected, came home and the couple  
of five years would would fight until morning.

There were times Lucy wished she didn't have to come home. The wish was growing stronger every time she left, and Lucy's heart broke every time another piece of her love for Gray had slipped away. If Lucy was really honest with herself, she would admit  
that she hadn't loved Gray for a while. His bitterness and anger had turned the man she once loved with every part of her heart into a dark depressed shell. Knowing everyone else had given up on him was becoming the only reason she hadn't left too.

Lucy's heart went out to him. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't use magic anymore. Gray had once described it, when he was still talking about his feelings, as a wound that never closed. His magic container was there, but Ethernano no  
longer filled it. She imagined the emptiness he must feel, and knew whatever pain she felt at just the thought of it was 100 times worse for him.

That was why she put up with him. That was why she put up with the fights, and frequent bouts of depression. No one else would have stayed after being yelled at on a daily basis, so Lucy stayed.

They both knew it.

Keeping this in mind, Lucy forced herself to be cheerful as she greeted him. She kissed his forehead, asking about his day and the stuff he'd done. The answer was always the same; he'd wallowed in his drink waiting for her to come home. Lucy forced herself  
not to let her facade slip. She'd known the answer before asking and even though it upset her, Lucy forced herself to stay strong. As long as she stayed strong, everything would be alright.

She made sure he ate, ignoring his comments about the food. It had been like this for a while as well. He used to love everything she did, and now he found fault with every little thing. Her food was too bland, or it had to much flavor. She folded his  
clothes the wrong way. She didn't clean right. She slept weird. The list could go on.

Once he'd finished eating, Lucy found herself tensing. This was it. They'd kept the relative piece for this long, but it wouldn't last, it never did. Not for the first time since she'd made her way home, Lucy wished the monster they'd destroyed had manged  
to take her down with him.

Gray opened his mouth, and Lucy braced herself. "I hear Laxus has asked you to organize the books for the Guild."

Wary at the unusual topic when she was sure he'd be asking about something also, she nodded. "Mira pointed out to him that I was raised to manage a household. He wants me to get everything in order with the option of putting my in charge of all the Guild's  
paperwork."

His tone was almost normal as he said, "Well, someone's moving up in the world." For one moment, Lucy thought nothing was going to happen that night. Then he sneered. "Think I should tell him he's making a mistake? All someone has to do is live with you  
for a month to know you can't manage shit."

Her shoulders slumped, weariness flooding her. "What do you mean? The rent's always paid on time, and we're never without groceries in the fridge."

She shouldn't have asked. Gray scoffed, "You call that managing? I've had to conserve this bottle, because there isn't any other liquor in this place! You leave me with the minimal amount needed when you leave!"

If she gave him more than what he already got, she'd be getting calls from the hospital every time she went away. "Gray, I have a budget for everything. You have enough for more groceries if you need them." Which she knew he spent getting more drinks.

"I have more needs than that. What if I want to go out?"

She raised an eyebrow at this. "When was the last time you left the house to do something other than run to the liquor store?"

He crossed his arms, muttering, "Going out is overrated." Then his voice returned to full volume. "I need more booze than what you're getting me."

Lucy sighed, "Gray… You can't drink more than you already are. Your body can't take it."

His hair fell into his face. He spoke lowly, "It's the only thing that dulls the pain. Without it… I get thoughts of throwing myself off the highest point of Kardia Cathedral."

Her eyes filling, Lucy tried to grab his hand, but he rejected her touch. "I know it's hard-"

Gray quickly stood, his chair falling to the floor. "What the hell do you know," he yelled. "You can still call out your spirit's! There's nothing wrong with your body! I'm useless Lucy, useless! I don't know how to not be a wizard! What good am I if  
I can't do magic?!"

Cursing her brain for her earlier idea of giving him comfort, Lucy tried again. "Gray, being a wizard was a big part of your life, I get that. I can't and don't want to imagine what you're feeling, but don't ever think you're useless. You may no longer  
have magic, but that doesn't mean you can't learn to live without it. All you have to do is take that first step. I'll be with you, every step of the way."

He stared at her for a long moment, his face devoid of all emotion. Then, he slowly started laugh, full belly laughs that only got worse once he saw Lucy's confused face. This went on for a full five minutes before he was able to get himself under control.  
He gave her a look of contempt. "You think you know what you're talking about? You don't, Lucy. I'll never understand how I lost my magic while a weak Mage like you got to keep hers."

She sucked in a breath. "You don't mean that."

He laughed, the sound hollow to both their ears. "That's where you're wrong. There's not a day that goes by that I wish you had gotten stuck in this eternal hell instead of me. I was useful, sought after. What good are you for besides spreading your legs?"

Lucy felt like she'd been stabbed with all of Erza's swords. Her heart bled at his words. Was that what he really thought of her? She'd taken care of him. She'd stayed by him. She'd alienated friends, because they could see how he was affecting her.

Feeling this pain made Lucy wish she hadn't come back.

Numbness started to spread through her, clouding her mind in a dark cloud. She couldn't do this anymore. She needed to get out of here, away from him.

Without a word to the man who had just broken her heart into pieces, Lucy resolved herself to head to the guild. There had to be a monster request somewhere. There was always a monster job available.

Maybe, if she was lucky, she wouldn't make it back.

The door slammed, but Gray didn't react. He just stared out the window, Kardia Cathedral in his sights.

One day…

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	3. Stars

**Thank you Rebecca Crystal Vermilion Lohr, Yuuyeon, and Neko-chan290 for following/favoring GrayLu Angst Week 2017!**

 **Sorry Bluezoroark for getting your name wrong! It has since been corrected. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Day 3: Stars**

Gray watched the night sky, his hope fading for every star that got dimmer.

Three months ago, something had started to happen to the stars. They'd lost their radiance, a brightness everyone had taken for granted until it'd started fading. A lot of the minor constellations had disappeared overnight. It wasn't a change that had been noticed by many. Really, the world had gone on, unaware of what was transpiring around them.

Sure, the crops were lower and the night darker, but what country didn't have a hard season now and then?

Princess Hisui E. Fiore had been the first to succumb in their country. Later, they would find out other less powerful Celestial Mages from other countries had died as soon as the change happened, but Fiore mourned their princess and talked about her mysterious sickness. There had been no explanation, no preparation. One day, she had collapsed in the throne room and never woke up.

He had expected disbelief from Lucy. He'd even expected denial, and surprised mourning. Instead, he'd gotten the mourning, but not the disbelief and surprise. She'd known what was going to happen, and so had Yukino if the rumors were to be believed that Sting had destroyed his Guild Hall in a fit of rage the morning the news broke.

It turned out the three Celestial Mages had known something was wrong with the stars. They were directly connected to the Celestial Spirit World after all. He hadn't noticed that Lucy had been down, and silent. He should have. She was the love of his life. He should have realized she had been declining to go on any missions that would require her to fight. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen Loke come out of his gate. Plue, who had been a regular fixture in the guild, had disappeared altogether. His key was no longer on her key ring. He still remembered the day that had to have been the day he'd disappeared. Lucy had locked herself in her apartment, admitting no one entrance.

Lucy had gotten the guild together once news of Hisui's death had hit them. She'd explained how something, no one could figure out what, had infected the Celestial Spirit Word. The Spirits were disappearing, their constellations fading from the sky. As they disappeared, their key did as well, never to be seen again. The Celestial Spirit King had confirmed that he could no longer feel those that had vanished, and those left were getting weaker as the days passed.

Gray had learned something that day, the whole guild had. Celestial Mages had the power they had, because they were connected to the stars. It had been a well kept secret, the inherited trait that ran through their blood. No one needed to ask the obvious. If the star's were disappearing, then anything connected to them would vanish as well. Hisui's death was no longer a mystery.

They'd learned about lesser Celestial Mages dying as soon as the Celestial Spirit World had been infected. Hisui, while not exceptionally powerful at summoning, had been powerful in her ability to create Celestial Weapons. Lucy and Yukino were both gold key holders, they had power. They had lasted longer, because of that power.

Well, Gray couldn't say that anymore. Yukino had been in a coma for two weeks now, her gold keys dull. Lucy was sure they would disappear any day now, and when they did, she was sure they would lose Yukino. Lucy herself was not faring much better. They'd moved her to the Guild's infirmary, where she could be with her family. She could join them for a couple hours before getting tired, but that was about it. That was all the Guild had with her a day, a couple hours.

She'd lost Aries, Taurus, Sagittarius, Gemini, and Scorpio. With each key that had vanished, Lucy got weaker. She still had Loke, Aquarius, Virgo, Capricorn, and Cancer, but it was all a matter of time. Only Loke's and Aquarius' keys had any shine left to them at all. Master estimated the way things were going, Lucy had months.

He only had a couple months left with her.

Every time Gray thought about it, he wanted to hit something. It wasn't fair. Lucy was the brightest person he'd ever met. She, of all people, with her kindness and compassion, deserved a happy life.

He'd planned to have that happy life with her.

Now, he had to watch as she grew weaker. He had to watch her be strong for their already mourning guild members. He had to watch her accept her fate, even if he wanted to keep looking for a way to save her. His heart wanted to believe there was a way, there was _always_ a way, but even the Celestial Spirit King was losing his power. He would be the last to fade. How long that would take? No one knew, because he had no physical key. Lucy had told him that as far as the rest of the word would know, once Loke's constellation vanished, that was the end. No stars would ever light up the sky again. Celestial Mages would be extinct. Her magic would be lost entirely.

Gray turned from the window, observing Lucy as she slept. She could no longer sleep without being propped up. Lying flat now caused her breathing problems. More often than not, Gray would let her sleep on him. It brought comfort to them both. Even in the darkest of times, holding Lucy in his arms always drove away the bad.

Suddenly, Lucy woke and sat up, touching a hand to her key ring. Sighing, she closed her eyes. "Yukino's gone, and so are her keys."

Libra and Pisces. Ophiuchus had been lost when Yukino had first gone into a coma.

They were silent when Mira walked in, tears in her eyes. "Lucy…Yukino…"

"I already know," Lucy spoke quietly. "Loke just told me."

"How's Sting," Gray asked.

"He's locked himself in the infirmary. Rogue's keeping everyone away."

Gray said nothing as Lucy looked down at her hands, and Mira at him. He knew that even though his family was grieving, they were worried about him. He didn't try to tell them he was fine. He wasn't. Lucy was dying, and a big part of him was dying with her. He could feel it.

After making sure Lucy didn't need anything, Mira left. Lucy opened her arms, and Gray wasted no time in pulling her to him. He breathed in the strawberry scent that still clung to her, even now. Not for the first time, Gray was glad he wasn't a Dragon Slayer. Natsu couldn't come near her without breaking out in tears. She just smelled too much like death for him.

"Have they found anything new?" Gray's question was one he asked every day.

Lucy knew they were the remaining Zodiac and the Celestial Spirit King, the only Celestial Spirits left. Her answer was the same. "There's nothing left to find."

He tried to hold back the tears, they always made her feel guilty, but he couldn't. With Yukino gone, Lucy was the last Celestial Mage. She was next.

His tears hit her shoulder. Lucy held him tighter. "I'm sorry."

Gray shook his head, his voice rough. "Don't. None of this is your fault."

"Still," Lucy insisted. "You're suffering. When was the last time you went on a mission?"

Gray's voice tightened. "I'm not going on any missions. None of that matter's right now."

Lucy's voice was small. "I hate seeing you like this."

Gray smiled a little, pulling back so she could see it. "I guess we're on the same thought train. I don't like seeing you like this either."

Lucy brought up a hand to cup his cheek. "It'll get better you know. Once I'm gone. The grief won't last forever."

The acceptance in her voice killed him. He shook his head. "No, Lucy, it won't. I'll mourn you for the rest of my life. You're my happily ever after."

The truth of his words opened the flood that Lucy had held at bay. "You were my happily ever after, too."

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think in the Reviews!  
**


End file.
